1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lawn mower, more particularly to a lawn mower which has a grass indicating unit that is installed in a grass collecting unit of the lawn mower so as to show an approximate amount of grass within the grass collecting unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to a conventional lawn mower 1, as shown in FIG. 1, which includes a blade support 11, an engine 12, a handle 13, a blade 14, and a grass collecting unit 15. The blade support 11 has a recess which is formed in the bottom side thereof and which has an outlet portion. The engine 12 is mounted on the top side of the blade support 11. The handle 13 extends rearward from the rear portion of the blade support 11. The blade 14 is mounted rotatably within the recess of the blade support 11. The grass collecting unit 15 is mounted removably on the rear portion of the blade support 11 and has an inlet portion communicated with the outlet portion of the recess of the blade support 11 so as to collect grass that was cut from a lawn with use of the blade 14. A plurality of ventilation holes 151 are formed through a wall of the grass collecting unit 15 near the upper portion of the same so as to reduce air pressure inside the grass collecting unit 15. Note that in the conventional lawn mower 1, the user cannot determine when adjustment of the amount of the collected grass within the grass collecting unit 15 is required. Thus, the ventilation holes 151 may be clogged by the collected grass when the collected grass almost fills the grass collecting unit 15. The air pressure within the grass collecting unit 15 is increased, thereby resulting in a resisting force which may reduce the speed of rotation of the blade 14. Accordingly, the utility of the lawn mower 1 is limited.